


Massage~

by Fandom_Trash_Sammy



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Language, Multi, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Swearing, reader x sans - Freeform, sans x reader, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Sammy
Summary: Something I wrote forever ago and just found. I do take requests~+++++You had a shit day at work. Nothing new. So as you get home, Sans, being the adorable lover that he is, decides to treat you a bit.No smut, simply slight fluff.





	Massage~

To put it simply, you are beyond annoyed right now. You sit outside an old deli, which just happens to be where you work, with your head in your hands. You let out a discontent sigh as your back and legs continue to ache. 

With another lazy sigh you get up and walk to your car, getting in quickly and driving to the skelebros house. Another day like today, and you'd probably kill someone. You were late to work due to your alarm deciding to break, which caused your boss to yell at you. You somehow managed to ruin a customers laptop with a ham. And about noon, a bunch of sleezys came in and started pestering you. After that, some bullies from your school decided it'd be nice to repay you a visit. Yes, such a _marvelous_ day. That was sarcasm. 

You move around in the driver's seat a bit, your back seeming to ache more. After getting adjusted, you concentrate on getting home without killing anyone. 

You finally arrive at the house and park in the garage, you lazily walk to the main room and put up your coat and  flop onto the oddly comfortable couch with a grunt. 

  "HUMAN! YOU HAVE RETURNED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE JUST FINISHED MAKING SPAGHETTI! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?" Papyrus' loud, sweet voice yells out.  

  You love Papyrus, you truly do, but if he doesn't quiet the fuck down there will be homicide on your part. 

  "Not now Paps." Even Papyrus can tell how weak and tired your voice sounds, causing a look of concern to rest upon his features. 

  "Are you feeling okay, Human?" Papyrus' voice came out unusually quiet. 

  God, you didn't want to disappoint him- or anyone. You gave yourself some mental encouragement before putting a fake smile on your face and walking to the kitchen with Paps. 

  "Sorry 'bout that, Paps! I was lost in thought for a moment." Your head, feet and back continued to ache as if Satan himself was caressing them with lava and rusty nails, but you didn't show that on the outside. 

  Paps must have been convicted because his smile instantly came back- along with his loud voice. He continued to tell you about his day, starting from going to help Asgore at the local flower shop, and ending on an epic training session with Undyne. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

  "So, where's Sans?" You ask after his passionate speech about his day. 

  "right here, buttercup." Sans voice randomly appearing behind you causes you to jump slightly and send him a glare. 

  "I DO BELIEVE SANS IS THERE." Papyrus says, stating the obvious. 

  "Yeah, thanks Pap. I hope you both enjoy dinner, im not really feeling in the mood for food right now, so im just gonna lay on the couch for a bit." By the end your voice is weaker, but you don't notice. Your too busy looking at the couch as if you found the Holy Grail. 

  Almost as soon as you flop stomach-down back onto the couch you hear muffled conversation. Normally you would go and eavesdrop, but the aches all over your body will not allow it this time. You don't even understand what caused all the pain erupting from your sore muscles.  

  Your so lost in your thoughts you don't even hear Sans blib on top of your butt, where he sits down and straddles you.  

  "Saaaaaans. Not nooow." Your voice whines out, thinking Sans was trying to get you active or something. 

  Sans doesn't say anything as he gently places his hands on your shoulder blades, where he puts pressure against his fingertips and his thumb to massage and knead out the tense muscles there. You, having not expected this, let out a content and delighted soft moan. Sans seems to have taken that as encouragement as he continues massaging you, from your neck, literally down to your toes. Sans seemed to have known exactly where to put the perfect amount of pressure to get the best result, you didn't mind. The pain of satan was the last thing on your mind- a thing of the past. 

  Eventually Sans stops which causes you to grunt out in disapproval. You roll over so the small skelly is straddling your hips before your lean up, wrap your arms around his ribs and pull him to lay on top of you. Sans lets out a shocked noise as you nuzzle into his neck, leaving a small innocent kiss there. Sans rests his arms lazily over your shoulders and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck.

  "Thank you, bone boy~" You purr happily, glad to have the soreness gone.

  Sans just sleepily mumbles and kisses your cheek softly, yawning.

 Not even 10 minutes later and the both of you are asleep with cute little smiles on your faces. 

 

 

Le End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz send me requests  
> I bored  
> halp


End file.
